


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (9/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [51]
Category: Misfits, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Louis Tomlinson/Nathan Young, Las Vegas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (9/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

It seemed like a good idea at the time, which is a statement made often of schemes set by either of them (but especially Louis).

Nathan’s never been one to turn down a dare—why should he; he’s fucking immortal!—and Louis isn’t one to tone down a challenge just because of silly things like laws.

In the end, it was lucky that it turned out Louis can fly.


End file.
